Des amis pour la vie
by mimidolphin
Summary: Ne supportant plus la tyrannie d'Oz, des mouvements de résistance se forment sur les Colonies. Des scientifiques, J, G, H, O et S, se rattachent à leur cause afin de combattre Oz. Ils décident également de former cinq jeunes recrues : Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei. Oui, mais il semblerait que Sally vienne d'arriver avec une sixième recrue potentielle, et en plus, c'est...
1. Chapter 1

_**Des amis pour la vie**_

* * *

_**Crédits ****:** Les personnages et l'univers de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Koichi Tokita. Mais d'autres personnages feront apparition dans cette fan fiction et m'appartiennent. Vous en ferez la connaissance par la suite. _

* * *

_La rencontre_

Notre histoire débute en 177 Après Colonisation. Après Colonisation ? Mais après colonisation de quoi ? Nous parlons bien entendu de la colonisation de l'espace. En effet, la population mondiale étant devenue trop nombreuse, la Terre ne disposait plus de l'espace nécessaire afin d'assurer une vie convenable à tous les hommes. Des scientifiques furent donc engagés pour trouver le moyen de coloniser l'espace. Lorsque la première Colonie dans l'espace fut construite et habitable, l'an I de la Colonisation débuta. Depuis, plusieurs autres Colonies furent construites. Les cinq principales, les plus proches de la Terre, prirent les noms suivants : L1, L2, L3, L4 et L5.

Le Gouvernement Mondial, qui avant la Colonisation de l'espace, avait pour but de mener une politique mondiale commune sur tous les pays terrestres, devint alors l'Alliance et contrôla également les Colonies. Mais trouvant la tâche de plus en plus difficile, elle créa une autre organisation, appelée Oz, et lui délégua la gestion des Colonies. Au fil des années, Oz devint de plus en plus puissante. Elle développa son armement en créant des Armures Mobiles, commandées par des pilotes expérimentés, ainsi que des armes surpuissantes. Elle devint ainsi une grande organisation militaire. Les colons étaient désormais sous le joug d'Oz, et leurs libertés furent de plus en plus restreintes. Une autre organisation fut créée par des aristocrates afin de débattre et de trouver des solutions aux problèmes des colons de l'espace : la Fondation Romefeller.

Ces dernières années, la répression d'Oz sur les Colonies se faisait de plus en plus rude. Ne supportant plus la tyrannie d'Oz, des mouvements de résistance commencèrent à faire leur apparition sur les cinq principales Colonies. Cinq scientifiques se rattachèrent à leur cause afin de créer une force militaire pour combattre cette organisation. Ils eurent l'idée de construire des Armures Mobiles plus puissantes et quasiment indestructibles. Pour ce faire, ils commencèrent à mettre au point un matériau très résistant : le Gundamium. Mais ce métal était encore trop instable pour construire des Armures Mobiles, il leur faudrait plusieurs années afin de pouvoir l'exploiter. Ils décidèrent également de former de jeunes recrues afin d'en faire de bons soldats pour la Résistance, et également de bons pilotes pour commander ces futures Armures Mobiles qu'ils voulaient concevoir.

Et justement, ces cinq ingénieurs, actuellement cachés dans un lieu secret situé sur la Colonie L1, discutaient des cinq jeunes qu'ils avaient choisis pour cette future mission, autour d'une table ronde. Ils étaient tous les cinq vêtus d'une blouse blanche. Leur âge était difficile à déterminer tant ils avaient une apparence un peu spéciale. Le premier homme avait les cheveux longs et gris. Il portait à la fois la moustache et le bouc. Ses yeux étaient bioniques, et l'une de ses mains était robotisée. Son surnom était J. Le deuxième homme, assis à sa droite, se faisait appeler G. Il avait également les cheveux gris mais sa coupe était bien différente du premier homme. Celle-ci avait l'apparence d'un champignon. Il avait également un long nez et portait la moustache. Le troisième homme, assis à la gauche de J, se prénommait S. Il avait également les cheveux gris mais coiffés en pétard. Sa particularité ? Il portait un faux nez. Peut-être était-il clown dans une autre vie. Lui seul connaissait la raison pour laquelle il le portait. Aucun de ses collègues ne s'était permis de lui poser la question. Un autre homme, installé à la gauche de S, et prénommé H, avait les cheveux noirs et bien coiffés. Il portait également une fine moustache. Il semblait le plus sympathique des cinq savants avec son petit sourire. Et il était également le plus petit des cinq scientifiques. Enfin, le dernier homme, installé à la droite de G, se faisait appeler O. Il était le plus grand des cinq savants, et également le plus baraqué. Il était connu pour ne pas se laisser faire, et pour frapper fort. Bref, un homme intelligent et baraqué. Comme quoi, on peut avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre !

-Comment se passe la rencontre entre nos cinq jeunes recrues ? Demanda G.

-Plutôt bien pour le moment, répondit O. A part Wufei et Duo qui se battaient tout à l'heure, je ne sais pour quelle raison, il n'y a pas eu d'autres incidents.

-Moi j'ai vu Heero envoyer paître les quatre autres qui venaient lui parler, ajouta H. Il est assez personnel.

-Espérons que ça ne dégénère pas plus que ça, déclara S. Ils vont devoir travailler ensemble dans quelques années, il va bien falloir qu'ils trouvent un terrain d'entente.

-Allons, ne soyez pas si défaitistes, ils se connaissent depuis à peine quelques heures. Ils ont tout le temps de faire mieux connaissance, fit J pour apaiser la situation Et puis ils ont tous les cinq un passé assez différent, ce qui explique leurs différentes personnalités.

-Pour vous rassurer, j'ai remarqué que Duo, Quatre et Trowa semblaient bien s'entendre, ajouta O. Ils discutaient gaiement tout à l'heure, enfin c'est surtout Duo qui parlait et les deux autres qui l'écoutaient. Une vraie pipelette celui-là !

Les quatre autres ingénieurs éclatèrent de rire aussitôt.

Dans une autre salle, un peu éloignée de celle des cinq scientifiques, cinq jeunes garçons âgés de huit ans étaient installés ensemble depuis plus de trois heures. Le premier, prénommé Heero, était brun aux yeux bleus. Il était coiffé un peu en pétard. Il s'était mis dans un coin, tout seul, pour éviter de parler aux quatre autres jeunes. Il n'aimait pas la compagnie. Il avait un visage dur. Quand les autres lui parlaient, il les envoyait voir ailleurs. Le deuxième, Duo, avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux améthystes, une couleur assez rare. Ses cheveux étaient tellement longs qu'il les coiffait en une longue tresse africaine. Il était le plus drôle des cinq jeunes et le plus souriant. Le troisième, Trowa, était le plus grand. Il avait les cheveux châtains clairs et les yeux verts. Une de ses mèches cachait la partie droite de son visage. Il était assez silencieux et mystérieux, mais très sociable. Quatre, à ses côtés, ressemblait à un petit ange. Il avait les cheveux blonds très clairs et les yeux bleus. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés à la perfection, aucune mèche ne faisait sa rebelle. Il était doux et sensible. Il souriait à toutes les blagues que Duo racontait, et riait un peu avec lui. Enfin, le dernier, Wufei, avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux noirs. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en queue de cheval. Il était solitaire et n'aimait pas non plus la compagnie, tout comme Heero. Il s'était donc également collé dans un autre coin de la pièce et avait décidé de ne parler à personne. Une heure avant, il s'était battu avec Duo qui était venu l'embêter en lui donnant un surnom débile. Le professeur O avait dû les séparer.

Duo continuait de discuter avec Quatre et Trowa. Ce dernier se contentait de sourire, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, il ne le connaissait pas assez bien pour lui parler franchement. Mais Quatre s'exprimait naturellement avec lui. De temps en temps, il faisait des sourires à Trowa pour le mettre à l'aise, et ça semblait fonctionner, car Trowa commençait à faire des mini-sourires et à répondre, mais brièvement, aux questions que Duo lui posait. Duo se tourna vers Heero et tenta une nouvelle approche, la première ayant loupé il y avait une heure.

-Heero, tu viens discuter avec nous ?

-Lâche moi la grappe ! Lâcha Heero en le regardant durement.

Duo abandonna et se tourna à nouveau vers Trowa et Quatre, l'air triste. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le rejette. Chez lui, c'était naturel d'aimer tout le monde.

-Fais pas attention à lui, fit Trowa pour le réconforter, il te parlera quand il en aura envie.

Duo hocha la tête et retrouva son sourire. Quatre lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui fit également un beau sourire pour le réconforter. Wufei lui lança un regard discret, que Duo remarqua tout de suite. Mais Wufei tourna vite la tête en direction de la fenêtre. Duo n'insista pas mais il savait que Wufei deviendrait un bon ami avec le temps.

Les cinq scientifiques discutaient toujours, quand soudain, ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte de leur salle. J invita la personne à entrer. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds vénitiens et aux yeux bleus. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en deux tresses africaines retombant sur ses épaules. Elle était grande et mince. Elle avait 18 ans. Elle portait une jupe en jean, un débardeur blanc et des bottines noires. Elle fit un sourire et déclara :

-Bonjour à vous cinq.

-Bonjour Sally, répondit J en souriant. Tu peux entrer tu sais.

-C'est que... hésita Sally.

-Un problème ? Demanda G.

-Je ne suis pas seule, répondit la jeune femme.

Les cinq scientifiques parurent surpris de sa réponse. Mais ils lancèrent des regards de curiosité à la blonde. La dénommée Sally entra donc dans la salle et laissa apparaître une petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus, qui se cachait précédemment derrière elle. Ses cheveux étaient longs et détachés. Ils lui arrivaient en bas du dos. Elle avait également une frange qui recouvrait son front. Elle semblait avoir le même âge que les cinq garçons qui se trouvaient dans une autre salle, peut-être moins. Les scientifiques se mirent à sourire devant l'air apeuré de la jeune fille. Elle semblait timide et réservée, et joignait ses doigts en les faisant bouger. Elle déclara timidement :

-Bonjour.

Les cinq ingénieurs se retinrent de rire, ainsi que Sally. Ils se levèrent aussitôt et approchèrent de la jeune fille, qui fut encore plus apeurée. Ils se baissèrent à son niveau, et H demanda :

-Bonjour jeune fille. Quel est ton prénom ?

La jeune fille regarda Sally, paniquée, afin de savoir si elle pouvait répondre. En général, il ne fallait pas parler aux inconnus. Sally déclara :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux leur parler tranquillement, ils ne sont pas dangereux.

La petite blonde regarda à nouveau les cinq ingénieurs et répondit :

-Réléna.

J se releva et se dirigea vers Sally. Il lui parla tout bas afin que l'enfant n'entende pas ce qu'il avait à dire :

-Sally, que fais-tu avec cette enfant ?

-Elle est ma protégée, répondit Sally.

-Depuis quand ? Demanda J, surpris.

-Depuis un mois.

-Un mois ? Tu veux dire depuis que tu es rentrée de ta mission à Sank ?

Sally hocha de la tête. J ajouta :

-Peux-tu m'en dire plus sur cette enfant ?

-Oui, mais en privé, insista Sally. Elle est suffisamment choquée, elle n'a pas besoin d'entendre notre conversation.

J acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'enfant. Il lui prit la main, ce qui surpris les autres ingénieurs, et l'emmena dans le couloir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'emmener voir d'autres enfants. Sally doit discuter un peu avec nous. Elle viendra te chercher un peu plus tard, d'accord ?

La jeune fille acquiesça. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte et J l'ouvrit doucement. Aussitôt, cinq têtes se tournèrent vers lui. J entra, suivi de la jeune fille qu'il tenait toujours par la main.

-Les enfants, je vous présente Réléna. Elle va rester un peu avec vous, alors soyez gentils avec elle.

J lâcha sa main et s'en alla, en refermant la porte derrière lui. Réléna resta paralysée devant les cinq garçons, ne sachant comment réagir avec eux. Elle se contenta de leur dire bonjour tout bas, et aussitôt, Duo se dirigea vers elle en courant, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Salut, moi c'est Duo.

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena auprès de Trowa et Quatre. Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire, mais Trowa se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Duo les présenta, puis il ajouta :

-Là-bas, c'est Heero, et lui, c'est Wufei !

Heero garda le silence et ne jeta pas un seul regard à la jeune fille. Quant à Wufei, il lâcha :

-Je peux me présenter tout seul !

Réléna lâcha un sourire devant son comportement. Wufei se dirigea vers le petit groupe et s'arrêta devant la jeune fille. Il lui tendit la main et elle la serra.

-Je m'appelle Wufei Chang ! Dit-il, fièrement.

Duo pouffa de rire, suivi rapidement par Quatre. Trowa fit un mini-sourire. Wufei retourna en silence à son ancienne place, et prit une position de méditation. Réléna se tourna alors vers la seule personne qui n'avait pas daigné lui adresser la parole : Heero. Elle se dirigea vers lui et déclara, avec un beau sourire :

-Salut Heero.

Le dénommé Heero releva le visage vers elle, lui lança un regard meurtrier, et lâcha :

-Casse-toi !

La jeune fille recula aussitôt, ne se sentant pas en sécurité. Elle retourna voir Duo, qui lui fit son plus beau sourire, et Wufei déclara, toujours en position de méditation :

-Heero, c'est mal de t'en prendre à une fille ! T'es qu'un faible !

Heero ne répondit pas et lui lança un regard noir, qui ne choqua en rien le jeune chinois. Duo continua la discussion qu'il avait commencé avec Trowa et Quatre, et Réléna en profita pour se diriger vers Wufei. Elle se posa en face de lui et s'assit également en tailleur. Puis elle demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je médite, répondit le chinois, tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

La jeune fille savait ce que c'était que méditer. Elle avait déjà entendu ce mot. Elle décida de faire la même chose que lui, sous les yeux amusés de Duo, Trowa et Quatre. Ces derniers se dirigèrent vers eux et s'assirent également en tailleur, ce qui surprit Wufei. Seul Heero restait dans son coin, à faire la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de se mêler au groupe. Soudain, Wufei déclara, tout en gardant les yeux fermés :

-J'aime pas les filles.

-D'accord, se contenta de répondre la jeune fille, également en gardant les yeux fermés.

Duo explosa de rire, suivi par Quatre. Trowa resta concentré dans sa méditation. Wufei parut surpris de la réponse de la jeune fille. Il ouvrit les yeux, puis ajouta :

-D'habitude, quand je dis ça à une fille, elle part en courant en disant « t'es méchant » ou encore « je te déteste ». Et toi, tu dis « d'accord ».

-T'as le droit de pas aimer les filles, se contenta de répondre Réléna.

Wufei parut surpris, mais laissa apparaître un mini sourire. Il la trouvait marrante. Et elle n'était pas embêtante comme les autres filles de son ancienne école qui lui courraient toujours après. Il se remit à méditer, ainsi que les autres, sauf Heero, qui restait dans son coin en boudant. Une demi heure plus tard, la porte de leur salle s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître les scientifiques et Sally. Ils furent surpris de voir les quatre jeunes en pleine méditation, et Sally se retint même de rire. Ils remarquèrent que seul Heero faisait bande à part. Ils espéraient que ça s'améliorerait plus tard.

-Réléna ? Fit Sally.

La concernée ouvrit les yeux et dirigea son regard vers l'entrée.

-On s'en va.

-D'accord, obtempéra aussitôt la concernée en se relevant.

Elle ne rechigna même pas et se dirigea aussitôt vers Sally. Elle fit un signe d'au revoir avec sa main droite aux quatre garçons qui avaient partagé un peu de leur temps avec elle, et ils le lui rendirent aussitôt. Puis elle suivit Sally à l'extérieur de la salle. Les ingénieurs refermèrent la porte, et les jeunes garçons se retrouvèrent seuls :

-Dommage qu'elle s'en aille déjà, fit Duo, dépité. Elle était gentille.

-C'est une fille, fit Wufei. Et les filles, c'est chiant !

Duo et Quatre éclatèrent à nouveau de rire, mais Trowa garda le silence. Il méditait toujours. Une heure plus tard, les ingénieurs ouvrirent à nouveau la porte et virent Wufei en train de montrer des prises de Kung-fu à Duo, qui semblait admiratif. Ça semblait s'être arrangé entre eux deux. Duo essayait de l'imiter mais n'y parvenait pas. Quant à Trowa et Quatre, ils jouaient aux dames et semblaient concentrés. Heero faisait toujours bande à part et lisait un livre dans son coin, ce qui refroidit un peu les ingénieurs. Décidément, Heero ne semblait pas vouloir s'intégrer à la bande. Ils espéraient que ça s'arrangerait avec le temps.

_Deux mois plus tard :_

De bon matin, les cinq garçons étaient regroupés dans une salle de tir, sous la surveillance des cinq ingénieurs. Ces derniers souhaitaient vérifier si leurs élèves avaient fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient assisté à leur entraînement. Alors qu'ils tiraient avec des revolvers basiques sur des cibles fixes, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. J invita la personne à entrer. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Sally, accompagnée de sa petite protégée. Cette dernière semblait avoir pris de l'assurance. Elle n'avait plus peur comme la première fois. Les deux filles saluèrent les ingénieurs, et Réléna fit un signe de la main aux garçons, qui lui répondirent de la même façon, sauf Heero qui l'ignora royalement. Son comportement s'était amélioré avec les autres depuis la dernière fois, mais il restait très réservé.

-Réléna, veux-tu t'entraîner avec eux ? Proposa S.

Les ingénieurs savaient que Sally entraînait la jeune fille à se défendre et à se battre, et notamment qu'elle lui avait appris à se servir correctement d'une arme. Sally faisait partie de la Résistance depuis ses 15 ans, et depuis presque un an, elle avait réussi à se faire engager en tant que médecin et officier au sein de Oz, afin d'avoir une bonne couverture et d'espionner les agissements de l'armée. A à peine 18 ans, elle était déjà très reconnue. Elle avait obtenue son diplôme de médecine très jeune, étant très douée. Elle pouvait ainsi renseigner ses amis de la Résistance sur certains points, ce qui était un grand avantage. Elle avait fait passer Réléna pour sa petite sœur et avait pu, grâce à certaines connaissances, faire falsifier son identité. Réléna portait désormais le nom de famille de Sally : Pô.

Réléna se tourna vers sa formatrice et lui demanda l'autorisation du regard. Sally acquiesça et Réléna rejoignit les garçons. Duo lui sauta au cou, trop content de la revoir. Quatre lui fit son plus beau sourire, pendant que Wufei et Trowa se contentaient de lui faire un signe de tête, lui montrant qu'ils étaient contents eux aussi de la voir, même si Wufei ne l'avouerait jamais. Elle se tourna vers Heero et déclara :

-Salut Heero, ça va ?

Ce dernier ne lui lança même pas un regard, ce qui ne la surprit pas vraiment. Mais la dernière fois, il l'avait envoyée paître, il y avait donc de l'amélioration dans son comportement. Elle se plaça à côté de Duo, et ce dernier déclara :

-Tu t'entraînes avec nous ?

La jeune fille acquiesça et attrapa une arme à feu. Sans aucune difficulté, elle chargea l'arme. Les garçons reprirent leur position initiale, puis tirèrent sur les cibles. La jeune fille se plaça devant sa cible, se concentra quelques instants, puis tira à plusieurs reprises. Ses gestes étaient précis. Heero parut surpris par tant de facilité. Il jeta un œil discret à la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne s'en aperçut pas et continua son entraînement comme si de rien n'était.

-Ton élève est douée, fit J à l'encontre de Sally.

-Elle apprend vite, répondit Sally, en souriant.

-Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de la garder auprès de toi et d'en faire ton élève ? Elle est jeune, fit H.

-Oui, tout comme vos élèves, répondit Sally. Et vu ce qui est arrivé à sa famille à cause de ses positions politiques favorables à la libération des colonies, je préfère lui apprendre à se battre et à se défendre. Et puis elle est douée, vous avez vu ?

-Je te fais confiance Sally, ajouta J. Et ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui l'entraîne ! Elle sera une bonne alliée à nos élèves. Regarde comme ils s'entendent bien.

Et effectivement, ils s'entendaient très bien, et riaient, excepté Heero qui faisait bande à part et qui ne comptait pas adresser la parole à la jeune fille. Il voyait en elle une redoutable rivale depuis quelques instants.

-Tu comptes rester quelques jours ici avec nous ? Demanda O.

-Oui, je suis de repos une petite semaine. J'ai fait trop d'heures supplémentaires.

Sally travaillait sur la Colonie L1, et elle passait régulièrement voir les scientifiques pour les tenir au courant des agissement d'Oz.

-Parfait, fit G. Nous avons plein de choses à nous dire depuis le temps ! Et puis ton élève pourra continuer à s'entraîner avec les garçons à côté de ses cours par correspondance.

Sally acquiesça. Elle porta à nouveau son regard sur son élève et vit qu'elle discutait gaiement avec Duo, tout en s'entraînant au tir.

L'après-midi, les jeunes avaient quartier libre. Sally fut surprise de trouver son élève dans la même salle que Wufei, en train de faire du yoga. Ils faisaient les mêmes gestes de manière coordonnée. Pendant ce temps, Trowa et Quatre jouaient de la musique dans la salle d'en face, et Duo dansait en rythme, ce qui faisait rire les deux musiciens. Quant à Heero, il s'était enfermé dans ses quartiers et lisait un livre. Le professeur O rejoignit Sally, et en voyant son élève faire du yoga avec Réléna, il parut surpris.

-C'est dingue ça ! D'habitude, Wufei est un vrai solitaire, et il ne supporte pas la présence féminine. Comment se fait-il que ton élève s'entende aussi bien avec lui ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Sally.

Wufei et Réléna venaient de terminer leur séance de yoga et sortirent de la salle. Ils passèrent devant Sally et le professeur O, dans le silence, puis entrèrent dans la salle d'en face, où se trouvaient Duo, Trowa et Quatre. Sally et O tracèrent leur chemin, pendant que les jeunes apprenaient à mieux faire connaissance. Lorsque Sally repassa devant la salle afin de rejoindre les scientifiques, son élève était installée au piano avec Quatre et ils jouaient en duo, pendant que Trowa s'exerçait à la clarinette. Wufei était posé devant la fenêtre et les regardait, en silence, et Duo chantonnait. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, la porte de la salle de musique s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Heero. Il rejoignit Wufei vers la fenêtre et se contenta également de regarder la scène. Effectivement, son comportement avait un peu évolué, il commençait à se rapprocher des autres.

Le lendemain matin, après leur petit-déjeuner, les garçons devaient se retrouver en salle de combat. Ils devaient s'exercer aux arts martiaux. C'était le professeur O qui se chargeait de leur entraînement. Heero, Duo, Trowa et Quatre devaient attaquer en même temps Wufei et le faire tomber, mais ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Ce dernier était le plus doué, il pratiquait plusieurs arts martiaux et réussissait à éviter toutes leurs attaques sans forcer. Pendant ce temps, Sally entraînait Réléna dans un autre coin de la pièce. Elles pratiquaient un sport de combat : le full contact, art dans lequel Sally excellait et elle comptait bien inculquer son savoir à sa jeune élève.

La matinée ayant été bien fatigante pour les enfants, ils avaient de nouveau quartier libre l'après-midi. Duo gambadait joyeusement dans les couloirs et s'arrêta devant la chambre d'Heero. Il frappa à la porte et entendit :

-Fiche moi la paix Duo, j'ai pas envie de jouer avec toi !

Duo fut surpris. Comment Heero savait-il que c'était lui derrière la porte ?

-Allez, s'il-te-plaît, viens nous rejoindre. C'est trop marrant, Trowa et Réléna sont en train de jouer la pièce « Roméo et Juliette » dans la salle de jeu, en suivant les textes. Et Quatre joue le rôle de la nourrice de Juliette. C'est hilarant ! Même Wufei rigole.

-Non, casse-toi !

-Bon, tant pis pour toi, termina Duo. Nous on va bien s'amuser et pas toi !

Il s'en alla, joyeux, et rejoignit ses amis qui étaient installés dans la salle de jeu. Trowa et Réléna étaient debout, l'un en face de l'autre, chacun avec un livre à la main, et répétaient les textes de la célèbre pièce de théâtre « Roméo et Juliette » de Shakespeare, en se retenant de rire. Ils ne comprenaient pas tout. C'était Trowa qui avait eu cette idée, lui qui aimait beaucoup la littérature. Réléna l'avait vu lire son livre et lui avait demandé de lui raconter l'histoire. Trowa lui avait expliqué, puis soudain, il avait eu l'idée de jouer la pièce. Quatre imitait les autres personnages du livre qui apparaissaient, et Wufei était plié en deux. Duo rejoignit Wufei dans son coin, et ils continuèrent à admirer la pièce se déroulant sous leurs yeux, morts de rire.

Sally et les scientifiques se promenaient dans les couloirs, tout en discutant, puis entendirent des rires. Curieux, ils ouvrirent la porte de la salle de jeu doucement, et virent Trowa, Quatre et Réléna jouer une pièce de théâtre. En les entendant, ils se retinrent de rire :

-Trowa, _jouant le rôle de Roméo_ : _**De plus en plus clair ?... De plus en plus sombre est notre malheur.**_

-Quatre, _jouant le rôle de la nourrice_ : _**Madame !**_

-Réléna, _jouant le rôle de Juliette_ : _**Nourrice! **_Ils sont vraiment nuls ces dialogues ! Ajouta Réléna, dépitée.

Les autres pouffèrent de rire. Quatre reprit.

-Quatre : _**Madame votre mère va venir dans votre chambre. Le jour paraît soyez prudente, faites attention.**_

Quatre essayait d'imiter la voix d'une femme, ce qui faisait rire Duo et Wufei. Les ingénieurs et Sally se retenaient à leur tour. Aucun des jeunes n'avait remarqué leur présence.

-Réléna : _**Allons, fenêtre, laissez entrer le jour et sortir ma vie. **_Non mais franchement, maintenant elle parle à sa fenêtre, ça craint ! Lâcha à nouveau Réléna.

Les quatre autres jeunes pouffèrent. Trowa se reprit et continua le texte :

-Trowa : _**Adieu, adieu ! Un baiser et je descends.**_

Il se tourna vers elle et s'approcha un peu plus. Elle le regarda bizarrement, et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Il faut que tu l'embrasses, répondit Quatre à la place de son ami. C'est dans la pièce.

-Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ! Jamais de la vie ! Fit-elle, gênée.

Les ingénieurs et Sally ne purent se retenir et explosèrent de rire, en même temps que Duo et Wufei. Les cinq jeunes se tournèrent vers eux, surpris. Ils ne les avaient pas vus. Réléna se mit à rougir, ainsi que Trowa. Le fou rire de Duo et Wufei redoubla. Quant à Quatre, il était également mal à l'aise. Voyant cela, les ingénieurs et Sally décidèrent de quitter la salle, toujours en riant.

-La honte ! Fit Trowa, le teint rouge.

-C'est clair, ajouta Quatre. Ils m'ont entendu imiter la voix d'une femme.

-C'est trop hilarant, ajouta Duo. Dire qu'Heero a loupé ça !

-Les absents ont toujours tord, lâcha Wufei en croisant les bras. Tant pis pour lui.

Les autres acquiescèrent. S'il refusait de se joindre à eux, c'était son problème, pas le leur.

-On reprend ? Proposa Trowa.

-Ah non, sans moi, répondit la blonde. J'ai eu la honte de ma vie !

Ses quatre amis pouffèrent de rire. Amis ? Oui, il semblait bien que ce soit le cas. Ils s'entendaient à merveille. Même Wufei avait intégré le groupe, même si à certaines heures de la journée, il faisait bande à part.

-Et on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Quatre.

-Moi je sais ! Fit Duo, l'air joyeux.

Duo s'approcha du poste de musique et activa la radio. Il trouva une station qui diffusait de la musique techno et il commença à se déhancher comme un fou, sous les rires des autres, qui le rejoignirent bien vite. Duo s'amusait à montrer ses talents de danseur. Il leur fit un moonwalk pour faire son malin. Les autres essayaient de l'imiter, mais sans succès. C'est ce moment que choisit Heero pour entrer dans la salle, et il pouffa de rire en voyant leur difficulté. Mais il ne les rejoignit pas sur la piste de danse. Il se posa dans un coin et les regarda faire.

-Allez Heero, viens danser avec nous, lâcha Duo.

-Il est fou, lâcha Heero pour lui-même. Jamais de la vie ! Ajouta-t-il à l'encontre de Duo.

Duo leva les épaules, signe qu'il s'en fichait, et continua son petit numéro de moonwalk avec facilité. Réléna avait chopé le truc et avait fini par y arriver au bout de quelques minutes. Du coup, elle faisait également la pitre avec Duo. Ils essayaient d'être coordonnés et ça rendait bien. Pour leur âge, ils s'en sortaient pas mal du tout. Mais Trowa, Quatre et Wufei n'y parvenaient pas. Duo leur montra donc d'autres danses qu'il connaissait. Ils s'amusèrent tous les cinq à danser la Macarena, qui n'était pas très compliquée, et Duo leur montra également comment danser le Charleston. Ils s'amusaient à danser en coordination et il s'avéra que Duo et Réléna furent les meilleurs dans cette discipline. Ils suivaient le même rythme sans aucune difficulté. Heero regardait ses coéquipiers se déhancher mais n'avait aucune envie de se mêler au groupe, comme d'habitude.

Le troisième jour, au petit matin, Heero s'exerçait au tir, seul. Les autres n'étaient pas encore arrivés, il était trop tôt. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus. Heero l'ignora royalement, comme à son habitude, et Réléna, comme à son habitude également, le salua, mais il ne répondit pas. Elle se dirigea vers le stand de tir, s'installa à côté d'Heero, comme si de rien n'était, et attrapa une arme. Elle la chargea et se mit en position de tir. Puis elle visa sa cible et la dégomma assez rapidement. Aussitôt, Heero en fit autant afin de ne pas perdre la face. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il la regarda fièrement et lâcha :

-Laisse tomber, je suis bien meilleur que toi !

Il voyait réellement en elle une rivale, et non une future coéquipière. La concernée répondit, d'un ton ironique :

-Mais bien sûr !

Elle décida de continuer son entraînement, tout en le narguant. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait commencé. Leur niveau était assez proche, voire identique. Les autres jeunes entrèrent dans la salle quelques minutes plus tard, suivis de leurs professeurs. Ils tombèrent sur les deux jeunes en train de se narguer mutuellement. Sally et les ingénieurs se retinrent de rire, alors que les jeunes y allaient de bon cœur. Ils rejoignirent les deux autres, qui s'envoyaient des vannes, et commencèrent leur entraînement dans la bonne humeur.

-Sally, je crois que ton élève et le mien sont partis pour être des concurrents et non des coéquipiers, déclara J.

-Hélas, je crois que tu as raison J, répondit Sally.

-Heero n'aime pas perdre, ajouta J. Il souhaite devenir le soldat parfait. Et je crois qu'il a vu en ton élève une potentielle rivale.

-Et je pense qu'il a de quoi s'inquiéter effectivement, répondit G en voyant la précision avec laquelle la petite fille tirait sur sa cible.

-Tant mieux, répondit J. Comme ça il se surpassera.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre.

En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise. En tout cas, je prends un grand plaisir à l'écrire.

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Des amis pour la vie**_

_La décision_

Cela faisait à présent un peu plus de sept ans que les scientifiques formaient Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei à être de bons soldats et de futurs bons pilotes. Ils continuaient toujours leurs recherches afin de stabiliser le Gundamium et de s'en servir pour faire des Armures Mobiles surpuissantes. Ils avaient fait pas mal de progrès dans ce domaine. En attendant, ils envoyaient leurs élèves sur différentes missions afin d'aider la résistance un peu partout sur Terre et dans les Colonies. Ils mettaient pas mal de bâtons dans les roues de l'organisation d'Oz, c'était un bon point. Certaines bases d'Oz avaient été détruites par leurs élèves et ils en étaient fiers.

Durant ces sept années, la relation entretenue par les cinq garçons avait évoluée. Ils étaient devenus de véritables amis et de véritables coéquipiers. Même Heero avait fait de réels efforts sur son comportement. Ce dimanche, ils étaient en train de se changer les idées en faisant du tir à l'arc, quand la porte de la salle où ils se trouvaient s'ouvrit. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus fit son apparition, le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'agissait de Réléna. Duo, trop heureux de revoir son amie, lâcha son arc à terre sous la surprise et lui sauta au cou :

-Ma Léna, tu m'as trop manqué ! Fit Duo en serrant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

La dénommée Léna, surnom affectif inventé par Duo, lui répondit qu'il lui avait manqué aussi. Les autres se déplacèrent également pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, sauf Heero, fidèle à ses habitudes. Il se contenta de lui faire un signe de tête en restant à sa place, ce qui était déjà un bel exploit. Cela faisait plus de trois mois d'affilée qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vue. Elle était en mission en Russie, sans Sally, pour la Résistance. Auparavant, elle venait les voir au moins une fois par semaine. Wufei avait entendu une conversation intéressante, par hasard bien entendu, en passant devant le bureau des ingénieurs, et en y collant son oreille. Elle avait détruit pas mal de bases en Russie, et avait également travaillé pour le compte d'un certain Dimitri en exécutant toutes sortes de missions diverses. Il en avait tout de suite parlé à ses coéquipiers, mais le nom de Dimitri ne leur disait rien.

-Alors Léna, c'était bien la Russie ? Demanda Quatre.

-Super, répondit la jeune fille en souriant. J'ai pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer.

-Si c'était si bien que ça, pourquoi t'es revenue ? Lâcha Heero d'un ton acerbe.

Les autres garçons lui lancèrent des regards de reproche. Heero fit comme si il ne les voyait pas et se remit à faire du tir à l'arc. Réléna lâcha :

-Ça fait toujours plaisir de se sentir accueillie. C'est beau l'amitié.

-Laisse tomber, fit Duo. Tu sais bien comment il est !

-Oui, je sais, il est con, répondit Réléna, stoïque.

Ses quatre amis éclatèrent de rire. Heero avait très bien entendu mais ne releva pas l'insulte. Il resta concentré et continua de tirer des flèches sur sa cible.

-Tu fais une partie avec nous ? Proposa Wufei.

-Si vous voulez, répondit la jeune fille, blasée.

Ça faisait trois mois qu'Heero ne l'avait pas vue, et à priori, elle ne lui avait pas manqué. Les quatre autres garçons savaient bien qu'elle en pinçait un peu, et même beaucoup, pour Heero, et ce depuis plusieurs années. Il faut dire que ce cher Heero était devenu bien mignon avec les années, mais il avait gardé son sale caractère, hélas. Mais Heero était le seul à ne s'être aperçu de rien, il était complètement à l'ouest. Réléna était toujours souriante et aguichante avec lui, mais il l'envoyait systématiquement balader et la défiait tout le temps. Elle avait tenté plusieurs approches avec lui, mais elles avaient toutes raté. Heero la voyait uniquement comme une rivale, même pas comme une amie. Alors comment pouvait-elle imaginer devenir un jour sa petite-amie ? C'était clairement impossible.

Elle en était arrivée à cette conclusion depuis plusieurs semaines, après avoir bien réfléchi au calme, en Russie, loin de ses amis. D'ailleurs, elle avait eu Duo à plusieurs reprises au téléphone, et ce dernier lui disait toujours « Heero te passe le bonjour », et elle répondait systématiquement « mais bien sûr ». Elle avait bien compris que Duo essayait de les caser ensemble, mais le pauvre, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge. Seul Wufei était réaliste. Il lui avait dit, pendant une séance de méditation, « laisse tomber, tu perds ton temps avec lui ». Il avait dit ça comme ça, et elle avait bien compris de quoi il parlait. Ce à quoi elle avait répondu « d'accord », comme lorsqu'ils avaient huit ans. Wufei avait pouffé puis répondu « mais il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd cet idiot ! ».

Réléna attrapa un arc déjà monté, des flèches, et se posa à la gauche d'Heero. Les autres les rejoignirent et débutèrent une nouvelle partie. La jeune femme se concentra et visa sa cible. Puis elle tira. La flèche partit toute droite et se planta en plein centre de la cible.

-T'as pas perdu la main toi ! Fit Duo, à sa gauche, en lui donnant un coup de coude amical.

-C'est clair, ajouta Quatre. Elle va encore nous laminer.

Heero, en entendant ça, tira aussitôt sur sa cible, mais la flèche ne se planta pas tout à fait au centre. Il lâcha une injure, ce qui fit rire les autres.

-Et toi Wufei, ça t'emmerde pas qu'une fille soit meilleure que toi au tir à l'arc ? Fit Duo pour le chercher un peu.

-Non, je m'en balance, je lui fais toujours sa fête au Kung-fu !

-C'est vrai en plus, répondit la blonde, d'un air amusé, tout en tirant une autre flèche qui se planta à nouveau au centre de la cible.

Duo, Trowa et Quatre se mirent à sourire en entendant sa réponse, et Trowa lâcha :

-Wufei, c'est pas toi qui disait que c'était mal de s'en prendre aux femmes ?

-Oui mais elle, c'est pas comparable ! Répondit Wufei, stoïque. C'est pas une faible !

-Wufei, tes discours sexistes m'ont trop manqués, fit Réléna en souriant.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire, et ils virent également un mini sourire se former sur les lèvres d'Heero. Après quelques autres blagues échangées, Duo déclara :

-Ma Léna, il faut que tu viennes nous voir plus souvent. Trois mois sans toi, ça a été trop long !

La blonde se mordit la lèvre nerveusement et tira une autre flèche. Elle n'avait pas répondu à son ami, et sa petite mimique n'était pas passée inaperçue.

-Léna ? Questionna aussitôt Quatre. C'était quoi cette grimace ?

-Une grimace ? Quelle grimace ? Demanda la blonde comme si tout allait bien mais sans le regarder.

-Toi tu nous caches un truc ! Lâcha Trowa.

Réléna répondit aussitôt que non mais quelque chose d'autre la trahit : la flèche qu'elle venait de tirer pendant que Trowa parlait ne s'était pas plantée au centre de la cible mais un peu plus sur l'extérieur. Les cinq garçons hallucinèrent, c'était la première fois qu'elle loupait son tir. Elle était donc déconcentrée par quelque chose.

-Je confirme, elle cache un truc, lâcha Heero, stoïque.

-Merde, lâcha Réléna, déconcertée.

Cinq regards se tournèrent vers elle, et elle trouva soudain le sol très intéressant. Le silence devint pesant, à tel point qu'on pouvait entendre les mouches voler. Mais elle ne semblait rien vouloir dire. Les cinq garçons réfléchirent quelques instants pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Ce fut Wufei le plus ingénieux :

-Elle a tiré une sale tronche quand Duo lui a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle vienne plus souvent nous voir. Donc ça veut forcément dire qu'elle va pas vraiment pouvoir le faire !

-Quoi ? Lâcha Duo, surpris. Ah non Léna, t'as pas le droit de nous faire ça ! On t'a pas vu pendant trois mois, c'était déjà trop.

-Pas pour moi, lâcha Heero, acerbe. Si elle pouvait venir moins souvent, je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Les quatre autres garçons lui lancèrent des regards noirs. Mais ils furent surpris d'entendre la réponse de la blonde :

-Ton vœu sera bientôt exaucé.

Elle avait lâché cette phrase d'un ton neutre, en le regardant. Ce dernier parut surpris, et Duo lâcha, les yeux inquiets :

-Quoi ? Comment ça son vœu sera bientôt exaucé !

-Ça veut dire qu'elle va repartir et que ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'elle viendra nous voir, en déduisit Trowa.

Réléna pensa qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Mais c'était sorti tout seul, sous l'exaspération. Heero avait le don de l'énerver quelquefois !

-Tu ne comptes tout de même pas t'absenter encore aussi longtemps sans venir nous voir quand même ? Demanda Quatre.

Trowa et Wufei ne dirent rien, mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins. Quant à Heero, il faisait celui qui s'en fichait royalement, en continuant de s'exercer au tir à l'arc, mais il écoutait d'une oreille attentive la suite. Réléna gardait le silence, gênée. Elle savait bien qu'elle leur devait la vérité, mais elle ne pensait par leur en parler aujourd'hui. Elle aurait préféré attendre le lendemain, à tête bien reposée. Mais bon, elle en avait trop dit, il fallait à présent qu'elle passe aux aveux. Elle reposa son arc sur son support, puis s'installa sur une banquette, posée non loin. Les autres en firent autant et la rejoignirent, sauf Heero, mais qui écoutait toujours attentivement. Duo et Quatre s'installèrent à côté d'elle, alors que Trowa et Wufei restaient debout devant elle, les bras croisés. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

-Alors Léna, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Fit Duo pour l'encourager.

Réléna prit une grande inspiration, puis déclara :

-Je quitte à nouveau L1 dans quelques jours pour la Russie.

-Quoi ? Fit Quatre, surpris. Mais pourquoi ? Sally t'a donné une autre mission ?

La jeune fille répondit négativement de la tête.

-Je vais travailler sous les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre, ajouta Réléna.

Ses amis tombèrent des nues. Pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais pourquoi ? Sally était son mentor, il n'y avait qu'elle qui lui donnait des missions ! Cette histoire était insensée.

-Pour qui ? La questionna Wufei.

-Pour une autre personne qui aide beaucoup la Résistance, se contenta de répondre Réléna.

-Ne serait-ce pas pour un certain Dimitri ? Proposa Wufei, stoïque.

Réléna resta bouche bée devant les paroles de Wufei. Comment était-il au courant de l'existence de Dimitri ? Seuls les ingénieurs et Sally le connaissaient ici. Et Réléna ne se souvenait pas leur avoir parlé de lui, elle avait toujours fait en sorte de leur cacher son existence, comme le lui avait demandé Sally.

-Vu la tête que tu fais, j'en conclus que j'ai raison, fit Wufei, en se retenant de rire.

-Comment es-tu au courant de son existence ? Lâcha Réléna.

-Wufei écoute aux portes ! Répondit Duo.

-Pas du tout, se défendit le chinois en rougissant. J'ai entendu une conversation de nos mentors par hasard.

-Oui, en collant ton oreille à la porte de leur bureau, précisa Quatre.

Réléna éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite du chinois. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Trowa décida d'en rajouter un peu :

-D'ailleurs il nous a raconté que tu avais détruit quelques bases d'Oz en Russie et que tu avais également travaillé pour la personne dont il est question.

-Qui est ce Dimitri ? Lâcha soudain Heero, intéressé.

Il venait de poser son arc et de rejoindre les autres.

-C'est un homme d'affaires, répondit Réléna en regardant le sol.

-Un homme d'affaires ? Fit Duo. Et de quel genre d'affaires il s'occupe ?

Réléna essaya de garder son sérieux et répondit, en se retenant de rire :

-Il tient un casino, il possède quelques boîtes de nuits, des restaurants, ainsi que des bateaux de pêche en Russie.

-Et ? L'invita à continuer Heero.

Il avait bien compris, devant l'air amusé de la blonde, que ce n'était pas tout.

-Et ses activités légales lui permettent d'en cacher des moins légales, termina Réléna en éclatant de rire.

Ses cinq coéquipiers tombèrent des nues.

-Et parmi ses activités illégales, tu peux nous en citer certaines ? Demanda Quatre, inquiet.

-Oh, pas grand chose, sourit la blonde. Il est trafiquant d'armes à ses heures et quelquefois, il assure le transport de résistants.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Puis Duo demanda :

-Tu pars combien de temps ?

Réléna leva les épaules. Elle ne savait pas. Mais les garçons comprirent qu'elle allait rester au service de ce Dimitri bien plus que trois mois cette fois-ci. Ils semblaient abattus, sauf Heero, qui avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne verrait plus cette rivale pendant un bon moment, et il en était très satisfait.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sally et les scientifiques discutaient dans le bureau de ces derniers.

-Sally, êtes-vous sûre de prendre la bonne décision ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Sally. Mais Réléna m'a fait comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de voir autre chose que L1. A côté des missions que je lui ai données en Russie, elle a également effectué des missions pour Dimitri. Et ce dernier est très satisfait de son travail.

-Pour Dimitri, rien que ça ! Lâcha G. Et depuis quand le connaît-elle ?

-La première fois qu'elle l'a rencontré, elle avait huit ans, répondit Sally. Et elle lui a sauvé la vie à l'âge de douze ans.

Les cinq ingénieurs la regardèrent, surpris, et elle ajouta :

-Oui, elle lui a sauvé la vie alors qu'elle n'avait que douze ans. Comme vous le savez, Dimitri n'est pas n'importe quel trafiquant d'armes ! Il est très réputé, et il a pas mal d'ennemis. Et je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler qu'il travaille beaucoup pour la Résistance. Lors d'une mission en Russie, nous devions surveiller une remise d'armes à un chef de Résistance. Il s'est avéré que ce n'était pas un chef de Résistance mais un espion de l'organisation d'Oz. L'échange s'est très mal déroulé, et Dimitri s'est retrouvé avec une arme à feu contre la tempe. Dimitri allait se faire tuer quand Réléna, qui était la plus proche de son bureau, a descendu l'espion, une balle en plein tête. Elle n'a même pas hésité. L'espion ne s'y attendait pas, il ne pensait pas que Réléna était armée. Elle était trop jeune.

Les cinq scientifiques étaient bouche bée. Ils n'en revenaient pas.

-Depuis, ajouta Sally, il nous considère, elle et moi, comme de véritables amies. Durant nos dernières missions en Russie, nous l'avons croisé à plusieurs reprises, et nous lui avons rendu quelques services. Réléna lui a fait part de son envie de voir autre chose que L1. Il lui a aussitôt proposé un job à plein temps. Et bien entendu, elle a accepté. Enfin elle m'a demandé l'autorisation avant. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire non. Dimitri est quelqu'un de bien, malgré son statut de trafiquant. Il pourra lui en apprendre bien plus que moi.

Les scientifiques ne bronchaient toujours pas. Un silence pesant s'installa. Puis J déclara :

-Si telle est ta décision, nous la respectons. Après tout, elle va continuer à travailler pour la Résistance dans un certain sens.

Sally acquiesça. Elle se leva puis sortit du bureau. Puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de tir. Elle y trouva son élève, installée sur une banquette, qui discutait avec Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei. Elle entendit quelques bribes de la conversation et devina que Réléna venait de leur apprendre la nouvelle de son départ. Duo semblait le plus attristé. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle retourne en Russie. Il venait de le lui dire clairement. Ce à quoi la jeune fille répondit :

-Duo, c'est ma vie, pas la tienne ! Et j'ai envie de partir.

-Pourquoi ? T'es pas bien ici avec nous ? Demanda Duo, qui se retenait de pleurer.

Il la considérait comme sa petite sœur et n'acceptait pas sa décision.

-Là n'est pas la question, répondit son amie. J'ai besoin de voir du pays !

-Tu en vois déjà quand tu pars en mission, rétorqua Duo.

-Pas suffisamment, enchaîna Réléna en commençant à s'énerver.

-Duo, c'est sa décision, reprit Quatre calmement, tu ne peux pas choisir à sa place. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça, hélas.

Duo se calma aussitôt et garda le silence. Quatre avait raison. Mais c'était trop dur de la voir partir. Trowa et Wufei ne montraient rien, mais ils étaient également attristés par sa décision. Ils avaient presque grandi ensemble, c'était assez difficile de se séparer ainsi. Elle avait une affinité avec chacun d'eux, sauf avec Heero bizarrement, et ils avaient chacun leurs petites habitudes avec elle. Avec Duo, elle aimait faire la fête, danser et rire. Avec Trowa, elle partageait la littérature et la passion des animaux (ils en avaient appris pas mal dans les livres). Avec Quatre, elle aimait jouer de la musique et chanter. Quant à Wufei, il aimait méditer, faire du yoga ainsi que du Kung-fu avec elle.

Sally les interrompit en montrant sa présence.

-Réléna, je suis désolée, mais il faut y aller. Nous devons aller voir Howard pour organiser ton départ en Russie.

Réléna acquiesça. Elle se leva, salua ses amis et suivit Sally à l'extérieur de la salle. Les garçons se retrouvèrent seuls et Duo lâcha :

-Putain, fais chier, bordel de merde !

-Je ne dirai jamais autant de vulgarités dans une seule phrase, continua Quatre, mais je n'en pense pas moins.

Trowa et Wufei gardèrent à nouveau le silence, mais ils pensaient que la jeune fille allait énormément leur manquer. Elle n'était pas encore partie pour la Russie, et déjà, ils ressentaient un grand vide.

-Ça va, c'est pas la fin du monde non plus, lâcha Heero d'un air détaché.

Duo lui lança aussitôt un regard noir, ce qui le surprit. D'habitude, c'est lui qui faisait ce genre de choses. Le jeune homme à la longue tresse attrapa ses affaires et sortit en silence de la salle. Il fut rapidement suivi par Quatre qui comptait lui remonter le moral comme il le pouvait. Quelques instants plus tard, Trowa et Wufei se concertèrent du regard. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent également de sortir de la salle. Wufei alla méditer, alors que Trowa se dirigea dans sa chambre pour lire. Heero se retrouva bien seul dans cette salle de tir et déclara, pour lui même :

-Même quand elle n'est plus là, elle me fait chier ! C'est dingue !

Il sortit de la salle à son tour et prit la direction de sa cabine. Sur le chemin, il croisa son mentor, J, qui déclara :

-J'imagine que la nouvelle te réjouit.

Heero s'arrêta devant lui et déclara, stoïque :

-Exactement ! Une gêneuse en moins !

J se mit à sourire et répondit :

-Moi je pense que tu vas bien t'ennuyer lorsque ta rivale ne sera plus là.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il s'en alla en riant. Heero ne fit pas attention à sa dernière réflexion et continua son chemin vers sa cabine.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Des amis pour la vie**_

_Mission en Russie_

Il était à peine 5h du matin. En cette belle matinée de printemps, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei avaient été convoqués par leurs mentors. Ils se trouvaient tous les cinq dans le bureau des ingénieurs et attendaient patiemment que ces derniers daignent faire leur apparition. Les réveiller aussi tôt en tambourinant à la porte de leur cabine, et les faire patienter aussi longtemps par la suite était impardonnable !

-Ils vont se bouger les papis ! Lâcha Duo, énervé.

-Du calme Duo, fit Quatre, encore un peu endormi. Si ils nous ont réveillé si tôt, ils doivent avoir leur raison.

-Ils ont intérêt, enchaîna Wufei, l'œil assassin.

Trowa et Heero restèrent silencieux. Ils n'étaient pas non plus très heureux d'avoir été réveillés aux aurores pour rien. Pour changer de sujet, Quatre demanda :

-Duo, as-tu réussi à avoir des nouvelles de Réléna ?

L'effet escompté par Quatre ne fut pas celui qu'il attendait. Duo devint encore plus énervé.

-Non ! Ça fait deux semaines qu'elle ne répond pas à mes messages !

-Duo, ça va bientôt faire deux ans qu'elle est partie en Russie. Fiche lui la paix ! Lâcha Heero durement. Elle n'a pas besoin d'un chaperon !

Duo lui lança un regard noir et répondit :

-Je prends des nouvelles de mon amie ! Mais je comprends ton point de vue puisqu'elle n'a jamais été la tienne !

-Ça c'est sûr ! Rétorqua Heero, stoïque.

-Calmez-vous ! Fit Quatre, d'une voix douce. Vous n'êtes pas ennemis.

Heero et Duo ne répondirent pas mais évitèrent de se regarder à nouveau. Puis Wufei déclara :

-Si elle ne répond pas, elle doit avoir une raison valable Duo. D'habitude, tu as des nouvelles régulièrement, il n'y a pas de raison que ça change.

Duo lui fit un sourire et répondit plus calmement :

-Tu as raison Wufei, merci.

-Elle est probablement en mission, ajouta Trowa. Elle te donnera elle-même de ses nouvelles dès qu'elle le pourra.

-J'espère qu'elle va bien, ajouta Duo, un peu inquiet.

Quatre allait ajouter quelque chose pour le rassurer, mais la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Les mentors firent leur apparition, accompagnés de Sally.

-Excusez-nous pour ce léger retard, fit J.

-Léger ? Lâcha Duo, dépité.

-Sans commentaire ! Répondit G, son mentor, à l'encontre de son élève.

Duo laissa tomber mais l'expression blasée qu'il laissait apparaître voulait tout dire. Les scientifiques invitèrent les jeunes à s'installer autour de la table, puis prirent place à leur tour. Sally s'assit à côté de J, et ce dernier déclara :

-Nous avons une mission en urgence à vous confier !

Les jeunes étaient toute ouïe. Bizarrement, après avoir entendu les mots « mission » et « urgence », ils étaient complètement réveillés.

-Sally vient d'avoir les coordonnées d'une ancienne usine d'Oz, en Russie. Oz est en train de la faire rénover afin de construire des Armures Mobiles. Votre mission : la détruire le plus rapidement possible. Les travaux de rénovation sont déjà bien entamés. Mais ce ne sera pas une mince affaire de la détruire. Vous devrez fouler le sol russe discrètement, le pays étant très surveillé par l'Alliance en ce moment suite à plusieurs attaques contre les structures d'Oz établies dans ce pays. Vous allez donc devoir agir sans Armures Mobiles, et vous devrez vous fournir en armes sur place. Quant à l'usine, elle est également bien surveillée.

Les cinq jeunes se regardèrent aussitôt. Est-ce qu'il plaisantait ? Se fournir en armes sur place ? Mais J semblait très sérieux, il ne souriait pas. Quant aux autres mentors, ils paraissaient également très sérieux. Duo reprit :

-Bon, d'accord, c'est une mission en urgence. Mais pourquoi nous avoir réveillés aussi tôt ? Ça ne pouvait pas attendre quelques heures ?

-Non, ça ne pouvait pas attendre. Vous partez dans un tout petit peu plus d'une heure, répondit J, c'est la raison pour laquelle nous vous avons réveillé aussi tôt. Préparez-vous et prenez le minimum vital avec vous. Vous allez prendre une navette de voyageurs afin d'être discrets. Je vous transmettrai les coordonnées de votre planque et celles de l'usine à détruire une fois que vous serez arrivés en Russie. Il ne faudrait pas que lors d'un contrôle, on fouille vos affaires et qu'on trouve ces cordonnées. Vous seriez foutus.

-Combien de temps allons-nous rester sur place ? Demanda Wufei.

-Aucune idée, répondit O. Cela va dépendre de la tournure que va prendre cette mission. Il sera plus difficile de vous faire revenir que de vous faire partir.

-Vous pouvez disposer, termina S. Préparez vos affaires rapidement, vous partez dans une demi heure maximum.

-Nous vous souhaitons bonne chance, termina J.

Les jeunes se levèrent aussitôt et détalèrent dans leurs cabines afin de préparer leurs affaires. J se tourna vers Sally et demanda :

-Comment se porte ton ancienne élève ?

-Elle se porte très bien, répondit Sally en souriant. Elle est actuellement en infiltration pour Dimitri.

-Comment es-tu au courant ? Demanda G, surpris.

-Dimitri m'a téléphoné hier soir et quand je lui ai demandé des nouvelles de mon élève, il m'a tout raconté. Sa mission se termine dans quelques heures normalement. Ça fait deux semaines qu'elle se fait passer pour une ennemie de Dimitri auprès de plusieurs petits groupuscules opposés à son chef. Ils n'acceptent pas la suprématie de Dimitri sur le marché du trafic d'armes en Russie. Vraisemblablement, il semble qu'il y ait un traître dans les rangs de Dimitri qui divulgue tout à ces groupuscules, et elle doit récolter des informations pour le dénicher.

-Dis-moi Sally, tu as souvent Dimitri au téléphone comme ça ? Demanda H, le sourire aux lèvres.

Sally se mit à rougir aussitôt et répondit :

-Qu'insinuez-vous par là ? C'est strictement professionnel !

-Oui, bien entendu, on n'en doute pas un seul instant, rétorqua S en souriant.

-Bon, ça suffit ! Trancha Sally, gênée. Je n'ai pas le temps, il faut que je conduise vos élèves à l'aéroport spatial.

Elle détala au quart de tour du bureau des cinq ingénieurs, qui éclatèrent de rire. La blonde vénitienne se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment et attendit les cinq jeunes, qui arrivèrent quasiment en même temps. Ils portaient tous un léger sac à dos qui devait contenir quelques affaires de rechange et des vivres. Ils devraient se fournir le reste sur place. Sally les invita à les suivre à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Elle s'arrêta devant un pick-up de couleur beige. Wufei monta à l'avant avec elle pendant que les quatre autres grimpaient à l'arrière.

Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport spatial un quart d'heure plus tard. Les cinq jeunes descendirent du véhicule, mais pas Sally. Elle leur tendit de faux papiers qui allaient leur permettre de prendre la navette en toute tranquillité, les faisant passer pour des lycéens. Avec les faux papiers, elle leur délivra également des billets pour prendre la navette.

-Bonne chance ! Lâcha-t-elle en souriant. Votre navette part dans moins de vingt minutes. Si j'étais vous, je me presserais un peu.

Les jeunes la saluèrent et prirent la direction de l'entrée de l'aéroport. Ils furent contrôlés à l'entrée et passèrent sans problème. Une employée leur donna la direction à suivre pour prendre leur navette. Ils furent à nouveau contrôlés à l'entrée de la navette, où une queue se formait. Dix minutes plus tard, ils avaient pris place dans le transporteur, les uns à côté des autres. Les places étaient quasiment toutes occupées

-Je suis claqué ! Lâcha Duo en baillant et en s'étirant les bras.

-Pareil, ajouta Quatre en fermant les yeux.

Wufei ne dit rien mais ferma également les yeux. Trowa attrapa un livre, quant à Heero, il décida de faire joujou avec sa tablette tactile. La voix d'une femme se fit entendre au micro :

_**La navette à destination de Moscou va partir. Nous demandons aux derniers passagers de bien vouloir prendre place à bord. Attention à la fermeture automatique des portes.**_

Quelques personnes entrèrent dans la navette en courant. Ils avaient eu chaud, les portes commençaient à se refermer. Elles s'installèrent en silence, pendant que les bruits des moteurs se faisaient entendre. La navette prit de la vitesse et décolla rapidement. Quelques minutes plus tard, les passagers entendirent à nouveau la voix féminine au micro :

_**Messieurs Dames, bonjour et bienvenue à bord du vol 317-12 à destination de Moscou. La navette arrivera à destination dans un peu plus de six heures. La compagnie et son personnel vous invitent à profiter de la vue et vous souhaitent un agréable voyage.**_

La vue était effectivement splendide. L'espace... Cette étendue infinie était tellement belle. Heero la contempla quelques instants en silence. De là, il pouvait également apprécier la vue de la Terre. Qu'elle était belle cette grande étendue bleue. Il se sentait plus petit qu'un grain de sable à côté de cette immensité. Trowa leva les yeux de son livre et s'aperçut du mutisme d'Heero devant la splendeur des lieux. Il admira à son tour la vue, et déclara :

-_Telle est la tâche de l'homme : conquérir l'espace et sanctifier le temps ! _(1)

Heero croisa son regard, fit un petit sourire et déclara :

-Je ne suis pas Réléna, je n'apprécie pas la littérature autant qu'elle ou toi.

-C'est bien dommage, répondit Trowa en reprenant la lecture de son livre. Elle elle m'aurait répondu quelque chose d'intelligent.

Wufei pouffa de rire devant le regard noir que lançait soudain Heero à son ami littéraire. Mais Trowa n'y faisait pas attention, même s'il sentait l'animosité de son ami brun. Quant à Quatre, il ne dormait pas vraiment et souriait tout en gardant les yeux fermés. La façon dont Trowa avait bouclé Heero était assez marrante. Duo, lui, n'avait rien entendu, il dormait comme un gros bébé. Wufei pensa que c'était bien dommage, il aurait été le premier à exploser de rire si il avait vu la scène.

Trois heures plus tard, aux environs de 10h, les cinq amis dormaient tous profondément. Ils avaient réussi à trouver le sommeil dans les bras de Morphée. Mais la sonnerie du téléphone de Duo retentit et les éveilla. Duo fut le seul à se réveiller en sursaut, son portable étant dans sa poche, et il lâcha, énervé :

-Bordel de merde, quel est le connard qui ose me réveiller !

Il attrapa son portable avec rage mais son expression se radoucit aussitôt quand il vit le nom de son interlocuteur apparaître. Ses amis furent surpris par l'expression à la fois heureuse et inquiète de leur ami. Duo décrocha, la main tremblante, et porta le cellulaire à son oreille. Puis il déclara, la voix haletante :

-Léna c'est bien toi ?

-_**Salut Duo, **_répondit la jeune fille, la voix fatiguée.

-Putain Léna, j'étais super inquiet !

-_**Je sais Duo, désolée. Je ne pouvais pas te parler avant, j'étais très occupée.**_

Le jeune homme savait qu'elle choisissait bien ses mots. Leurs communications étaient normalement cachées, mais on ne savait jamais. Elles pourraient quand même être interceptées. Quand elle avait dit « j'étais très occupée », il avait bien compris « j'étais en mission ». Trowa, Quatre et Wufei étaient maintenant complètement réveillés. Voilà deux semaines que la jeune fille n'avait pas donné de nouvelles et ils s'étaient inquiétés, même si ils ne l'avaient pas tous expressément avoué. Seul Heero avait pris ça très à la légère, il s'en fichait royalement. D'ailleurs, il venait de reprendre sa tablette et faisait à nouveau joujou avec, comme si de rien n'était.

-Léna, tu sembles crevée, je me trompe ?

-_**Un peu j'avoue**_, répondit la jeune fille, la voix un peu enrouée. _**Je rêve de rejoindre mon lit en ce moment et de dormir dans les bras de Morphée.**_

Duo éclata de rire, sous les plaintes des autres passagers qui ne souhaitaient que le calme. Il s'excusa aussitôt en leur faisant son plus beau sourire :

-_**C'est quoi les cris que je viens d'entendre ? Vous êtes où ?**_ Demanda la blonde.

-Euh... On est dans une navette, et on va bientôt être très occupés, répondit Duo en langage codé.

-_**Ah, OK, je vois,**_ répondit la blonde en riant.

Quatre demanda à parler à son amie, et Duo obtempéra. Il lui fit un peu la conversation, pendant laquelle ils discutèrent des derniers artistes musicaux qui les avaient marqués. Il passa ensuite le téléphone à Wufei, qui à son habitude, balança des vannes sexistes à la blonde, morte de rire à l'autre bout du fil.

-Passe-la moi, fit Trowa.

Wufei obtempéra et Trowa salua la blonde, qui en fit autant. Puis il déclara :

-Si je te dis « _Telle est la tâche de l'homme : conquérir l'espace et sanctifier le temps !_ », qu'est-ce que tu me réponds ?

Le silence s'installa. Heero sembla curieux car il venait de relever la tête. Il voulait savoir ce que Trowa attendait comme type de réponse. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu quelques heures auparavant par cette question. Réléna ne semblait pas étonnée par l'interrogation surprise de son ami. Les conversations qu'elle avait avec Trowa étaient souvent très brèves et intellectuelles. Elle prit le temps de la réflexion quelques secondes, réfléchissant à la meilleure réponse à donner, et Trowa leva le téléphone pour que ses amis entendent la réplique de leur amie. Cette dernière finit par déclarer :

-_**Une seule pensée de l'homme vaut plus que l'univers tout entier **_(2).

Trowa fit un sourire. Cette réponse était très satisfaisante pour lui. Il fit un sourire de victoire à Heero, qui replongea aussitôt sur sa tablette, et tendit le téléphone à Duo. Ce dernier n'avait pas compris pourquoi Trowa avait fait ça, mais devant les mines amusées de Quatre et Wufei, il devina qu'il avait loupé quelque chose d'important. Quatre lui promit qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Duo reprit la conversation avec son amie, puis soudain, il déclara :

-Léna, Heero te passe le bonjour.

-_**Mais bien sûr**_, répondit la blonde comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

Heero n'avait pas bronché et faisait comme si il n'avait pas entendu. Ses autres amis pouffaient, ils avaient compris la réponse vu la tête amusée de Duo.

-Il dit que sa rivale lui manque énormément, il se fait chier au tir, il n'y a plus personne arrivant à son niveau, enchaîna Duo.

-_**De mieux en mieux**_, continua Réléna à son tour.

Quatre avait explosé de rire, et Trowa et Wufei pouffaient toujours dans leur coin. Seul Heero n'était pas amusé par la situation. Duo se tourna vers Heero, lui tendit le téléphone, et demanda :

-Tu veux lui parler ?

Heero lui lança un regard noir et répondit :

-Je n'ai rien à lui dire. Et je n'ai pas besoin de ses nouvelles, ce n'est pas mon amie !

-_**J'ai entendu**_, lâcha Réléna, dépitée.

-Tant mieux, répondit le brun en retournant contempler sa tablette.

-Fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit, fit Duo en portant à nouveau son portable à son oreille.

-_**Duo, il y a bien longtemps que je n'écoute plus ce qu'il dit. Bon, je te laisse, je dois aller voir mon boss. Et puis j'ai pas mal d'heures de sommeil à rattraper. On se parlera mieux une autre fois.**_

Ils se saluèrent et raccrochèrent. Duo se tourna vers Heero et déclara :

-T'es vraiment trop con !

Heero ne releva même pas les yeux de sa tablette et fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu. Les autres ne firent aucun commentaire mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins.

* * *

_**Russie, Ville de Marfino, 10h30, Casino ZINOVIYA :**_

Un homme mesurant près d'1m90 était installé derrière son bureau en chêne massif. Sa musculature impressionnante était cachée par le smoking noir qu'il portait. Il était blond aux yeux verts foncés, ce qui accentuait sa sévérité. Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs et coiffés en queue de cheval. Il semblait très nerveux depuis quelques jours, attendant d'importantes nouvelles. Il était occupé à remplir de la paperasse, quand soudain, le téléphone de son bureau sonna. Il attrapa le combiné, très agacé qu'on le dérange, et répondit, d'une voix dure :

-Pourquoi me dérangez-vous aussi tôt Grigory ?

-_**Monsieur Zinoviya, excusez-moi, mais Réléna est de retour, répondit une voix d'homme. Elle est passée devant l'accueil sans se faire annoncer, alors j'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux de vous prévenir de son arrivée.**_

-Pas de problème Grigory, ne vous en faites pas, répondit l'homme blond.

Il remercia son interlocuteur brièvement, raccrocha, et se leva de son bureau, l'air plus décontracté. Il semblait même enjoué. Il traversa rapidement la grande pièce qui était son espace de travail, ornée de bibliothèques, meubles en chêne, statues et tableaux en tout genre, qui valaient une fortune, puis il ouvrit la porte. Il se retrouva alors nez-à-nez avec une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds détachés, âgée de presque 17 ans. Elle était vêtue d'un long manteau noir en cuir arrivant à ses genoux, d'un caraco blanc, et de boots de la même couleur qui surmontaient son jean slim bleu. Elle allait justement frapper à la porte. Elle avait le bras en l'air et avait été freinée dans son mouvement. Elle abaissa le bras, un peu déconcertée. Les deux protagonistes se regardèrent, amusés.

-Ma favorite ! Fit l'homme en la prenant dans ses bras.

La blonde répondit à son étreinte et ajouta :

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir Dimitri. Ces deux semaines m'ont semblé longues, trop longues ! Me faire passer pour ton ennemie a été l'une des missions les plus difficiles de ma vie.

Dimitri la lâcha, l'invita à entrer dans son bureau puis referma la porte. Il invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir en face de son bureau, prit place de l'autre côté, puis attrapa le combiné. Grigory répondit :

-_**Oui Monsieur Zinoviya ?**_

-Mademoiselle Pô et moi allons avoir une conversation très importante, alors je ne veux être dérangé par personne.

-_**Bien Monsieur**__,_ répondit son interlocuteur.

Dimitri raccrocha à nouveau, puis se tourna vers Réléna. Il demanda :

-Alors ? Tu as trouvé notre Judas ?

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire en coin et répondit :

-Notre Judas **et** ses complices !

La jeune femme avait bien insisté sur le mot « et ». Dimitri parut plus qu'intéressé et l'invita à continuer...

* * *

_**Russie, Moscou, aéroport, 13h10 :**_

_**Messieurs Dames, la navette arrivera à l'aéroport de Moscou dans quelques minutes. La compagnie et son personnel espèrent que vous avez passé un excellent voyage. Avant de descendre, assurez-vous de n'avoir rien oublié à vos places.**_

Les passagers de la navette commencèrent à attraper leurs affaires et à se lever. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei en firent autant. La navette stoppa complètement sa course au bout de quelques minutes, puis les portes s'ouvrirent automatiquement. Une fois sortis de la navette, les cinq jeunes se frayèrent un chemin au milieu de la foule. Ils réussirent à sortir de l'aéroport un bon quart d'heure plus tard. Ce qui les frappa en sortant, c'était le nombre important de soldats de l'Alliance qui surveillaient la zone. J n'avait pas exagéré en disant que leur mission allait être très tendue.

Le ventre de Duo criait famine depuis plus d'une heure, et dès qu'il vit le restaurant italien en face de l'aéroport, il proposa aussitôt à ses coéquipiers de s'y rendre. Ses amis n'y virent aucun inconvénient. De toute façon, ils n'avaient nulle part où aller pour le moment. Ils devaient attendre des nouvelles de J. Ils prirent donc la direction du restaurant. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils trouvèrent la salle pleine. Un serveur arriva et les invita à monter à l'étage. Ouf, Duo allait quand même pouvoir se rassasier, il avait eu peur de devoir attendre trop longtemps. Les jeunes montèrent donc à l'étage et trouvèrent de nombreuses tables vides. Ils s'installèrent à l'une d'elle et un serveur prit leur commande. Une fois servis, les garçons entamèrent une conversation :

-J'espère que J ne va pas trop tarder pour prendre contact avec nous, déclara Quatre.

-Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Répondit Duo. Déjà qu'il nous a fait lever aux aurores ! J'ai hâte d'être à la planque pour me reposer un peu.

Trowa et Wufei acquiescèrent. Eux aussi étaient fatigués, même si ils avaient dormi quelques heures dans la navette. Heero ne fit aucun commentaire et mangea en silence. Mais il espérait également que J ne tarderait pas trop à les contacter. Le silence se fit, puis tout d'un coup, Duo déclara :

-Si ça se trouve, on va voir Réléna !

-Ne rêve pas trop ! Répondit Heero. La Russie est immense. Ce serait une sacrée coïncidence que nous la croisions.

-Heero a raison, ajouta Trowa. Et puis on ne sait même pas où elle se trouve.

-Y'a moyen de le savoir ! Fit Duo.

Ses amis lui lancèrent des regards interrogateurs. Duo termina une bouchée de pizza et ajouta :

-On a qu'à appeler Sally pour le lui demander !

-Tu rêves ! Elle ne te le dira jamais, répondit Wufei.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Duo.

-Parce que nos mentors lui ont sûrement demandé de ne rien dire, répondit le chinois. Ils ne tiennent sûrement pas à ce que nous nous écartions de notre mission.

Le silence se fit. Puis soudain, Duo ajouta :

-Y'a un autre moyen de le savoir !

-Lequel ? Demanda Quatre, intéressé.

Duo sortit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro. Il entendit une sonnerie, puis deux, et la personne à l'autre bout du fil répondit :

-_**Duo, je sais que ça fait super longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, mais tu m'as déjà eu au téléphone tout à l'heure. Et là, je ne rêve que d'une chose, dormir.**_

Vu la voix un peu enrouée de la jeune fille, Duo devina qu'il venait de la réveiller.

-Léna, désolé de te déranger, je sais que tu as besoin de te reposer, mais j'ai une question.

-_**Laquelle ?**_ Demanda la blonde à l'autre bout du fil, la voix fatiguée.

-Tu te trouves où actuellement en Russie ?

La blonde garda le silence un instant. Les autres étaient aux aguets et étaient scotchés par la scène. Ils n'entendaient pas les réponses que donnait la blonde mais arrivaient à deviner ce qu'elle disait en écoutant les répliques de Duo. La blonde finit par déclarer :

_**-Je savais bien qu'un jour tu me le demanderais. Et je suis même étonnée que tu ne me l'aies pas demandé avant.**_

-C'est vrai, mais là, j'ai envie de savoir, répondit son ami.

_**-J'ai ordre de ne rien dire Duo.**_

-Quoi ? Mais c'est inadmissible ça ! Et qui t'a donné cet ordre ? Lâcha Duo, énervé.

-_**Sally et vos mentors,**_ répondit la blonde.

-Les traîtres ! Lâcha Duo, dépité.

-_**Bon, excuse-moi, mais je suis claquée là, je te laisse.**_

-Léna, attends, je...

La blonde venait de raccrocher, et Duo en resta bouche bée. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça. D'habitude, ils raccrochaient ensemble, elle ne lui coupait jamais la parole. Les autres se retinrent de dire devant son expression, même Heero. La scène était trop hilarante pour rester de marbre.

-Alors ? Demanda Quatre.

-Alors elle n'a pas le droit de nous le dire ! Répondit Duo, dépité. Ordre de nos mentors et de Sally !

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! Lâcha Wufei, le regard fier.

Duo rangea son portable avec énervement et garda le silence. Puis ce fut le téléphone d'Heero qui sonna. Ce dernier attrapa son portable qui se trouvait dans sa poche et décrocha :

-_**Vous êtes bien arrivés ?**_ Fit la voix grinçant de J à l'autre bout du fil.

-Oui J, répondit Heero, stoïque.

-_**Parfait ! **_Ajouta le mentor d'Heero._** Je vais t'envoyer les coordonnées de votre appartement sur ton portable. Je te recontacte demain matin concernant tu-sais-quoi. Il y a de fortes chances pour que vous agissiez demain soir. En attendant, reposez-vous et profitez-en pour visiter un peu la ville.**_

-OK, répondit son élève, toujours de façon impassible.

Heero raccrocha, et quelques secondes plus tard, il reçut une adresse sur son téléphone.

-Les gars, on va pouvoir se poser ! Fit Heero.

-Enfin ! Répondit Quatre, soulagé.

-Tu crois qu'on va devoir enchaîner tout de suite sur tu-sais-quoi ? Demanda Duo.

-Non, J ne nous recontacte que demain matin, répondit Heero.

Duo se retint de sauter de joie. Pendant qu'ils terminaient leur repas, Heero se connecta sur sa tablette tactile et se servit d'un calculateur d'itinéraire. Il entra l'adresse donnée par J et constata que l'appartement se trouvait à à peine deux kilomètres du restaurant où ils étaient attablés. Il tendit la tablette à Trowa, qui déclara :

-C'est tout près ! A croire que nos mentors avaient tout prévu, malgré notre départ quel que peu précipité.

Duo, Quatre et Wufei y jetèrent à leur tour un œil. Ils terminèrent rapidement leur repas, réglèrent la note et sortirent du restaurant dans le calme afin de ne pas éveiller la curiosité des passants et surtout des soldats, très nombreux, qui surveillaient toujours la zone, l'air grave. Ils devaient passer pour de simples lycéens. Une fois les deux kilomètres les séparant de leur planque parcourus, ils se retrouvèrent devant un grand bâtiment sobre, de couleur beige. Ce dernier comportait de nombreux appartements. Le leur se trouvait au dernier étage, et malheureusement pour eux, il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur. Duo s'en plaignit aussitôt, et Quatre n'était pas plus heureux de la situation. Ils montèrent les six étages les séparant de leur planque et tombèrent sur deux portes : l'une à gauche, l'autre à droite.

-C'est laquelle ? Demanda Wufei.

Il n'y avait aucun numéro. Heero leva les épaules, il ne savait pas. Heureusement pour eux, c'était leur jour de chance. La porte de gauche s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un jeune homme brun, vêtu d'un jogging, qui sortait juste de son appartement. En les voyant, il les salua et ferma sa porte. Puis il descendit les escaliers au pas de course.

-Bon ben on a notre réponse, fit Quatre. Notre appartement est celui de droite.

-Heero, as-tu les clefs ? Demanda soudain Wufei.

Heero les regarda, puis fit un sourire en coin. Ça signifiait que non.

-Super, et comment on entre ? Demanda Duo, à bout de nerfs.

Pour lui répondre, Heero souleva le paillasson qui se trouvait devant leur porte et remarqua qu'une planche du sol était un peu branlante. Il la souleva, et trouva une clef. Il brandit fièrement l'objet devant les yeux de Duo et déclara :

-Il suffit de réfléchir quelquefois, car la solution se trouve à nos pieds. J est trop prévisible !

Trowa, Quatre et Wufei pouffèrent devant le regard blasé de Duo, pendant qu'Heero insérait la clef dans la serrure. Il poussa ensuite la porte et entra le premier, suivi par ses amis. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un corridor. A droite, le couloir débouchait sur plusieurs portes. Cinq d'entre elles donnaient sur des chambres. Les cinq jeunes hommes s'installèrent chacun dans l'une d'elles. Les chambres étaient très simples. Elles étaient assez petites et contenaient le strict minimum : un lit, une commode et un petit bureau. Une fois qu'ils eurent posé leurs affaires, ils continuèrent la visite de l'appartement. Les deux portes les plus à droite donnaient sur la salle de bain et les toilettes. A l'autre bout du corridor, en repartant sur la gauche, ils trouvèrent un salon spacieux. Un canapé en cuir et deux fauteuils étaient installés devant un écran géant, sur la droite, tandis qu'une grande table en bois avec des chaises assorties étaient posées sur la gauche. En face, ils trouvèrent la cuisine, qui était ouverte sur le salon. Celle-ci était toute équipée et comportait plusieurs placards.

Les cinq amis décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller se reposer un peu dans leur chambre. Ils iraient visiter la ville un peu plus tard dans la journée, voire dans la soirée.

* * *

_**Russie, ville de Nemchinovka, 16h30, appartement de Réléna :**_

La jeune blonde ouvrit les yeux doucement en entendant la sonnerie de son réveil. Il affichait 16h30. Elle serait bien restée dans son lit, mais il fallait qu'elle se prépare. Elle devait être au casino ZINOVIYA dans une heure et demi pour prendre son service. Elle devait tenir le bar jusqu'à 2h30 du matin, heure de fermeture du casino, en compagnie de son collègue Nicolai. Travailler légalement au casino de Dimitri était une très bonne couverture pour elle. Elle avait intégré ce poste dès ses 15 ans, lorsqu'elle avait décidé de partir en Russie aider Dimitri. Depuis plusieurs décennies, 15 ans était l'âge minimum requis pour pouvoir travailler, ce qui était une chance pour elle. Et ce poste lui permettait également de pouvoir suivre ses études par correspondances.

La blonde se motiva quelques minutes en pensant à la bonne soirée qu'elle allait passer et se leva. Elle adorait travailler au casino de Dimitri, car elle s'entendait à la fois avec le personnel et avec les clients. Elle prit une douche, enfila une jolie robe de soirée noire, se coiffa, se maquilla, puis sortit de son appartement. Elle descendit quelques étages et prit la direction du parking, où elle retrouva sa décapotable rouge flamboyante. Quel bonheur de pouvoir conduire depuis ses 16 ans ! Elle s'était inscrite dans une auto-école dès son arrivée en Russie, sur les conseils de Dimitri, afin de passer son permis dès ses 16 ans, âge minimum requis pour conduire. Cette chanceuse avait décroché son permis le jour de son anniversaire. Elle monta dans son engin et prit la direction du casino, qui se trouvait à Marfino, ville avoisinante à la sienne. Il ne lui fallut qu'un quart d'heure pour rejoindre le casino, vu la grande vitesse à laquelle elle roulait. Elle arriva un quart d'heure avant son service afin d'aider son collègue, Nicolai, qui lui avait tout appris sur le métier de barman...

* * *

_**Russie, Moscou, centre commercial, 18h :**_

Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei étaient finalement sortis visiter la ville et faire les magasins. Les rues étaient bondées de monde et très surveillées par les soldats de l'Alliance. Leur identité avait été contrôlée par ces derniers, qui n'y avaient vu que du feu. Les cinq amis en avaient profité pour acheter quelques vêtements, des denrées supplémentaires et un film pour occuper leur soirée. Ils avaient également remarqué l'armurerie dans laquelle ils comptaient dérober des armes le soir où ils devraient passer à l'action.

Une fois rentrés, Quatre se porta volontaire pour faire le repas. Pendant ce temps, Duo se posa devant une émission télévisée, Heero se connecta à sa tablette, Wufei fit un peu de méditation, et Trowa continua la lecture qu'il avait commencée dans la navette. Ils dînèrent autour de la grande table en bois en discutant de tout et de rien. Enfin c'est surtout Duo qui faisait la conversation et les autres qui répondaient. Une fois le repas terminé, ils s'installèrent devant l'écran géant et mirent le film qu'ils avaient acheté : « _Le Bon, la Brute et le Truand _». Trowa avait affirmé que ce film, réalisé par Sergio Leone, était un véritable bijou, bien qu'il soit très ancien, et qu'ils devaient absolument le voir si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Et effectivement, le film plaisait énormément aux jeunes. Duo avait été plié de rire durant la moitié du film avec Quatre, surtout quand le héros, _Blondin_, débitait ses phrases cultes commençant par « _le monde se divise en deux catégories..._ ». Une fois le film terminé, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Ils se dirigèrent vers les chambres, et Duo lâcha soudain, l'air pensif :

-C'est le genre de film qui plairait bien à ma petite Léna !

Quatre et Wufei firent un sourire approbateur. Heero ne répondit pas et s'enferma aussitôt dans sa chambre. Quant à Trowa, il répondit, un sourire au coin des lèvres:

-Je te le confirme, elle l'adore ! Elle l'a déjà vu au moins trois fois, rien qu'avec moi, et elle connaît toutes les phrases cultes.

Il entra ensuite dans sa chambre, ferma la porte, et repensa à une blague que la jeune fille lui avait fait alors qu'ils avaient 12 ans. Enfermé dans sa chambre en train de lire un livre, il avait entendu qu'on frappait à sa fenêtre. Il s'était levé, avait ouvert la fenêtre, méfiant, car il ne voyait personne, et la jeune fille avait surgi d'un coup en imitant le ton de Clint Easwood dans le même film : « _Le monde se divise en deux catégories : ceux qui passent par la porte et ceux qui passent par la fenêtre_ ». Rien qu'à ce souvenir, il éclata de rire. Les autres l'entendirent et se demandèrent ce qui pouvait le rendre aussi hilare. Trowa était vraiment mystérieux quelquefois.

* * *

_Fin de ce chapitre !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu._

* * *

1De _Abraham Heschel_, Extrait de **Les Bâtisseurs du temps** (souce : Evène).

2Citation de Saint Jean de la Croix.


End file.
